Mate Set
by Idabrat
Summary: The Shield, a quad coven missing its fourth member, who just happens to be in a crowd or 18 thousand at Extreme Rules. How hard could it be to find the one?


Shaeden D'Arnassio looked around at the staggering amount of people outside the Izod Center waiting for entrance to WWE's Extreme Rules. She was there at the "request" of her three best friends Michelle, Lexi, and Amber who had convinced Shae to go with them in place of Amber's boyfriend who had fallen ill.

Shae had no idea that the WWE was so huge, having never heard of them save for passing comments from Michelle, Lexi and Amber who would go on and on about how hot some of the guys are while Shae would roll her eyes at it. She had no time for tv. Sure she like a hot man as much as the next person but she would be damned if she would pay money to see someone she knew she would never have a shot with in a million years. She was content with her life as a veterinary Technician in her upstate New Your home town. When she wasn't working she was volunteering at the local animal shelter offering training to the stray dogs that helped almost every animal she worked with find a home. She was an animal lover through and though.

"Yeay doors open and lines moving! Lets go bitches!" Amber squealed, grabbing onto Shae's arm and dragging her along. Shae laughed at her best friends antics, before looping her arm around Amber's shoulders and moving into the building with her best friends.

"Let's get this over with hoe's!" Shae said as they made their way to the outer ring of the building with all the merchandise stations.

"Shae you need a shirt!" Lexi exclaimed as she wandered over to one of the stands.

Shae rolled her eyes but followed her friend and looked over the assortment of merchandise. Of course the shirt that had the three dogs caught her eyes and she picked it up. "If I have to get one at least they have one with my passion on it" she giggled.

"Shae those boys are Hoooooot. Wait until you see them. Your passion for the dogs wont have anything on them!" Shae rolled her eyes not in the least interested with how hot any of the unattainable men her friends paid to see were. "Besides that blue matches your eyes" Michelle laughed, holding the shirt up to Shae. "Tell her it matches her eyes" She said to the merchant, who did a double take looking at Shae, who then rolled said eyes.

Shae knew that her eyes were weird. Her friends and everyone else always thought they were beautiful but Shae herself hated them. The half cerulean blue half amethyst purple orbs always got her stared at...just like the merchant was staring at her now. She hated it. "Girl your getting it and I'm buying" Amber exclaimed handing her credit card over to the merchant and the girls took their newly acquired shirts and moved into the arena to their seats.

The Shield were backstage at the Izod Center going though their preshow routine. The three of them were more then just performers for the WWE, they were the elite fighting group. They were the ones that took care of the problems that arose for the company and at this moment there was a conflict with TNA brewing. They were a Vampire Coven, each with different unique abilities. Their fourth member...was missing. Could be anywhere in the world and sadly The Shield had no way to track them down other then scent, but for that to work said person had to be near them. Completeing a coven sucked and complete quads were increadably rare, many covens were left incomplete as duos or trios forever.

Dean, Seth, and Roman were going though their warm up routine, Dean doing finger tip push ups, Roman was shaking out his muscles next to Dean, and Seth was doing pull ups on a bar that happened to be next to one of the arena's air vents. He was mid pull up when he took a deep breath and every muscle in his body froze. He dropped down and inhaled deep again but didn't smell what had caused him to freeze before. Seth shook his head, and pulled up on the bar again inhaling at the top once more. There it was. That scent that called to him, made his cock twitch in his pants just from smelling it, the same way it had when he first smelled Dean and Roman when he walked into NXT years ago. Their mate was here.

Seth pulled himself up so he was sitting up on top of the bar and spoke to Dean and Roman below him "Guys take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." Both Dean and Roman paused what they were doing and rolled their eyes up at Seth. They both inhaled, Roman from his standing position and Dean from the floor. Both shook their heads.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary Seth" Dean said from the floor, Roman echoing his sentiment a moment later.

Seth smirked down at them from his perch on the bar. "Climb up here and inhale and then tell me what you smell." He told them. Dean got up off the floor, looked at Roman, and rolled his eyes.

"Flyboy we aren't going to climb up on that bar. We'll break our necks." Roman told the high flyer of the group.

"Come on Ro just do a pull up and get your face up here and tell me what you smell."

Dean growled under his breath at his youngest coven mate and gripped the bar pulling himself up so his face was next to Seth's thigh. Dean inhaled deeply. "I smell a mate" Dean said and then nipped Seth's thigh playfully before dropping back to the floor adjusting his pants that had become just a little too tight.

"Your turn Ro" Seth smirked down at the big Samoan. Roman looked up at Seth

"Really pretty boy I have to get up there? Dean just said all he smelled was a mate." Seth rolled his eyes. Sometimes these two were too much.

"Guys...When was the last time you were able to smell me like that?" He asked shaking his head.

"When we first met you before we claimed you-" Roman trailed off as he grabbed the bar and did a quick pull up to where Seth was sitting and inhaled deeply. "Shit." He dropped back down stunned and fixed his pants also. "Our mate is here. We need to find Hunter. Fucking one of 16 thousand. But at least we know he's here."

The guys jogged though the back stage area to find Hunter, who was talking with his wife, Dave and Randy. "He's here." Dean blurted out before starting to pace the hall way. Four pairs of eyes widened at the admission.

"Your sure he's here? Is there any way we can help you find him? You know what he looks like or anything you can give us to help you?" Stephanie asked the trio.

Roman shook his head. "Unfortunately we can only scent him until we can taste him."

"There may be some slight anomaly in their appearance too...an odd birth mark or something like that." Seth chimed in.

Steph nodded and took a headset from one of the producers relaying instructions for anyone under wwe employ to be watching for anything unusual with any of the fans and to spread the word to everyone working the venue that night. It wasn't long before something came back over the headset that had her looking over at the Shield boys. "Guys, I know you keep saying he is here and we have to find him...but is there any chance your mate could be female?" she asked them.

Three pairs of eye brows shot up and Dean, Seth, and Roman all looked at each other. "I suppose it could be possable, but we're all male it only makes sense for our mate to be male too." Seth replied perplexed.

"Why do you ask?" Dean questioned.

"You also said that there could be an anomaly in your mates appearance...could it be something other then a birthmark? Perhaps something with their eyes?" Steph asked.

"It could be anything honestly and there's not even a grantee of that. The only real way to know is when we get close to them...we'll for sure know." Seth replied.

"Well one of the merchants came back saying they had a customer that had duel colored eyes. But she was female." Stephanie told them.

"Its worth a shot...if we're wrong no harm done but if we're right we get our mate finally." Roman told her unsure how he felt about having their fouth mate being a female.

Steph moved off to talk into the headset once more as the guys went to do their match. She got the credit card info used from the merchant and got one of her PA's to compare and see if any tickets were bought with the same card. Armed with the information she received she went to find Arn Anderson. "Arn" She greeted the man giving him a hug. " I have a request of you."

"Anything for you Steph what do you need?" Arn told the woman who was like a daughter to him.

"The Shields mate is here" Steph told him.

"Well hot damn its about time those boys found that guy. They are amazing as a trio but as a quad they will be unstoppable. The pups at TNA wont know what hit them" Arn replied."

Steph motioned Arn toward her like she was going to tell him a secrete. "Their mate is female" she told him and leaned back. THey both burst out laughing.

"Those poor boy wont know what hit them" Arn cackled. "So you need me to bring her back here? Do we know where she is or what she even looks like?" Arn asked.

"Here's the seat info that we have...Theres a possibility that the name on the card that bought the seats is not the woman we're looking for. The merchant said a friend bought for their mate...and that the woman we need had duel colored eyes."

Shaeden couldn't believe it. She was actually enjoying herself. THe matches were entertaining and she found herself getting into the crowd chants more then she ever would have believed. The opening match of the night was insanely entertaining...a Tables ladders and chairs match between...El Torro and Hornknobble? She didn't remember their names but was in stitches almost the entire match. She couldn't help but smile when the little guy in the bull costume got the win. She was watching Bad News Barrett against Big E when she heard Amber shriek and latch onto her arm.

"The hell Amber" Shae asked trying to loosen the death grip on her arm that was sure to leave bruises.

"You..You're-" Amber stuttered.

"Good evening ladies I'm Arn Anderson" He winked at Amber who blushed "And I'm here to inform you that you've won tonight's random seat draw contest" He looked to shae taking in her eyes for the first time. They were quite simply stunning, the left side of the iris on both eyes being a dark see me across the room blue and the right side a shocking amethyst purple. "If you would come with me Miss.." Arn trailed off waiting for her to supply her name.

Shae frowned a little and then looked to her side at her friends who actually were fans of this sport. "Can I give it to one of them instead? This is honestly my first time at one of these things...My first time watching really and-"

She was cut off by Arn stating "Im sorry Miss but the prize is sadly none transferable but I'm sure I could work something out for them by way of free merchandise or something after you come with me." Shae sighed and shot her friends an apologetic look only to find them all looking at her with glee.

"You lucky bitch go on and enjoy!" Amber said. "It will be good for you!"

Shae rolled her eyes but nodded taking the hand that Arn had extended to her and allowing him to lead her into the backstage area. She didn't even notice the path that she was lead along was full of security guards and had no fans on the step or being allowed though the door she was take out of the main part of the arena though. She also missed the three pairs of eyes that were boring into her back and the three soft male moans that accompanied the three deep inhales as she walked past where the Shield was waiting to make their entrance. Arn however did not miss them and chuckled quietly to himself leading the small woman to Stephanie's office.

Arn opened the door without even knocking, leading the girl in before shutting the door firmly. "Steph this is-" He frowned realizing he never got her name.

Shae stepped forward and shook the hand Stephanie held out to her. "Shaeden..but I just go by Shae." She supplied. Steph smiled at the much smaller woman.

"Your eyes are absolutely striking Shae." She said. Shae looked down dropping her arm to her side,

"Thank you" She mumbled uncomfortably.

"Does it run in your family or something?" Steph persisted.

"No I was told it was a genetic anomaly that only shows up in one of every 2 billion conceives. And it usually ends badly before term if you know what I mean." Shae sighed. She really hated talking about her eyes. To her they were a curse. To everyone else they were amazing.

"So she's the one huh Arn. Did you get any conformation?" Steph asked looking away from the girls striking eyes.

"Ohh yes I got conformation" he replied chuckling.

"Wonderful. The guys will be so pleased." Steph said moving back to her desk retrieving something from the drawer before coming back to stand next to Shae. "I'm super excited to meet you Shae but there are three others here that have been waiting to be with you since you were born." She said bringing her arms up to hug the smaller woman.

Shaeden looked at her a little puzzled but returned the embrace for a moment before she felt a prick on her neck. "What the hell?" She spit out jerking away from the taller woman who held a now empty syringe in her hand. "Don't worry honey they will take care of you. Like I said they have been waiting for you since you were born" Steph said, and those were the last words Shae heard before the drug she had been injected with kicked in. She was scooped up by Arn before she could hit the floor and was laid on the couch in the office to wait for the three Shield members.

 **Should I keep going with this or not? And I absolutly love Arn Anderson...And El Torrito...and Hornswoggle..**


End file.
